Henka no Kaze (Winds of Change)
by Pikafuey
Summary: Full summary inside. Rated T for gore, language, and darker themes.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hiya! Pika here with my first Ginga fanfic! I have been an avid fan of Ginga for almost 6 years now, and I could never think of a good enough idea for a 'fic. Until, I came up with this one of course! I hope you guys enjoy! And remember, feel free to leave any feedback-positive of negative! :)

* * *

><p><em>Fifty years have passed since Orion was deemed leader of Ohu. However, after Gin's death forty-five years ago, Ohu fell and is now home to rogue stray packs. Auron, a young AkitaRottweiler-descendant from Riki's son, Hiy-an-is a timid and naive pup. When fate causes him to cross paths with an old stray named Bindi, Auron must journey forth to find his destiny-many challenges awaiting him in the shadows of the fallen paradise._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

Moonlight bathed the ground below, the trees of the forest swaying gently in the breeze. The rustle of wildlife sounded in the undergrowth, while a few owls hooted in the distance. Through the sleeping forest, a few howls could be heard nearby. Sniffing at the ground, a large dog lifted its head—ears pricked forward. With complete obedience, the dog rushed off in the direction of the howl. This dog—an Irish Setter—kept running in forward through the darkness.

The howl sounded again, another dog—a slim, brown-and-white Saluki—quickly joined in beside the Setter. The Setter gave the Saluki a brief nod, before leaping over a fallen tree. The Saluki kept close, trailing not very far behind. Waiting for them, just at the bottom of a large hill, a Dalmatian paced anxiously.

"Rudy! Eska!" he growled. "It's about time! The boss is calling us."

Rudy—the Setter—licked his lips. "That much I can tell," he answered irritably. "I don't need your input, Nanook."

The Saluki—who went by the name Eska—pushed past her pack-mates. "Enough," she snapped. "We need to keep moving. The boss won't be happy if we keep him waiting."

Grunting, Nanook quickly paced after her, Rudy following. The trio climbed the hill, the wind slicing through their fur the higher they got. Once at the top of the hill, the ground had flattened and revealed a cliff's edge. Standing at the edge, a lean and well-muscled Japanese Akita Inu gazed across the large gap. His red and black brindled fur quivered in the breeze, the moonlight beginning to disappear.

"Boss," Nanook greeted. "We heard you summon us?"

The Akita turned to look at them, his brown eyes vibrant. "Yes," he answered. "I wanted to tell you that our journey is finally over."

Eska gasped, pacing towards him. "You mean we found it?"

"Yes," he grinned. "We've finally found Ohu."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The sun hung high in the fall sky, colored leaves breaking off tree branches. People in the small town walked up and down the street, holding their child's hands or dog's leashes. In one of the yards however, a small pup watched everyone walk by. A long chain hung from his purple leather collar, jingling each time the pup moved. This young pup was a Japanese Akita Inu and Rottweiler mix—however, his owners only knew he was part Rottweiler. Looking around at the people, dogs, and children that passed, the pup couldn't help but slink away whenever he was noticed. Auron—as his owners called him—was very timid for a pup his age.

He wasn't bold and boisterous as most pups were, and was usually content watching everyone from behind his fence. Although, the quiet pup didn't always go unnoticed—but became a victim of bullying by neighborhood stray and local dogs. Gazing out at the fence, he suddenly felt a body hover over him. Ears back in terror, he looked over his shoulder nervously.

Kanu—some sort of stray terrier mutt—loomed over him, having climbed the fence into his yard. Backing up towards the gate, Auron felt himself bump into another dog—who had just pushed the gate open. The other dog—a hound mix called Caro—pushed Auron in between him and Kanu.

"What's wrong?" Kanu sneered. "You look like you've never seen us before."

Caro stepped on Auron's chain, pulling him to the ground. "Yeah," he added. "Did you forget your part of the bargain?"

Auron trembled, gazing up at them. "N-No, of course not!" he shook, quickly backing up as Caro let up on his chain.

Glancing back at his owner's door, hoping they would come out and save him—Auron realized with dread, that his owner's almost never let him inside. Yelping as Kanu ripped the chain off of his collar, Auron tumbled backwards a bit. Caro growled, nudging him forward roughly with his muzzle. Nervously obeying, Auron timidly walked through the town in between the two stray dogs. Coming to a stop at a local pet store, Caro stepped in front of him.

"Now," he growled quietly. "Get the food and we'll keep our end of the bargain."

Kanu stepped beside Auron, lowering his muzzle towards his. "And if you don't, well, you'll have to hope your owners can save you."

Gulping, Auron quickly nodded and crept towards the back of the store. Feeling a sharp nudge forward by Kanu, he stumbled into the back door step. Hearing the door snap open, he darted behind some trash, watching as an employee took some junk out to the dumpster. Quickly sneaking in behind the employee, he pushed his way through the closing door, making his way inside.

Auron looked around, his ears back nervously as he slowly crept through the back of the store. Old boxes of unsold junk littered the shelves, while dust rolled across the tile floor. Gazing ahead, he saw a door propped open, and quickly nosed his way through the crack. Gazing out, he noticed he was at the front of the store—a medium-sized bag not far away. Jumping as someone slammed a phone down on a nearby counter, Auron darted behind an empty bird cage—peering out. Slowly reaching for the bag, he quickly grabbed the edge, dragging it forward.

To his utter dismay, the cage fell over, exposing him. Yelping as the human ran towards him, Auron quickly shoved through the door once again—racing underneath the first employee's legs as he bolted blindly out the back door. Running as fast as he could down the street, he felt sharp teeth grab his scruff, yanking him back into an alley. Before he could react, he was thrown back by a large paw. Yelping, he rolled across the ground. Eyes wide in terror, he crouched low as Kanu and Caro hovered over him.

"You stupid bastard!" Kanu snarled. "You had one simple task, and you screwed it up!"

Auron trembled, covering his head with his paws. "I-I'm sorry!" he cried. "I won't mess up again, I promise!"

Caro growled, stepping on Auron's back with one of his paws. "Too late for that!" he snapped. "We warned you, brat!"

Auron closed his eyes tight, waiting for the two strays to attack. However, to his surprise, Caro's paw was suddenly lifted from his back. Lowering his paws from his head, Auron nervously gazed up. Caro and Kanu snarled as they stared at the entrance of the alley, a larger dog standing there. The larger dog stepped forward, her eyes narrowed. From what Auron could see, this dog was some sort of Shepherd—but he could tell she was mixed. Caro growled, stepping in front of Kanu and Auron.

"What do you want?" he snapped. "Can't you see we're busy here?"

The Shepherd swept her tail to the side, licking her lips. "You call bullying a young pup, "being busy"?" she snorted. "Brats like you have definitely sunk to a new low."

Kanu growled, joining beside Caro. "How dare you?" he snapped. "What makes you think you're any better, you old bitch?"

Eyes gleaming, the Shepherd just lowered her head. "Because I'm not _you_," she remarked. "And if I were you, I would leave."

"So you're going to be tough now?" Caro growled. "Well, I'll teach you to mind your own business!"

Auron flinched as Caro leaped forward, snapping at the Shepherd. As if anticipating the attack, she ducked and grabbed Caro by his back leg. Pulling him forward, she threw him against the wall. Caro let out a gasp, landing on the concrete with a thud. Kanu growled and quickly charged next, the Shepherd stepping aside and grabbing a hold of his tail. She yanked him back, slamming him down with her paw. Snarling, she kicked Caro with her back legs.

"Now get lost!" she threatened. "Before I actually get angry!"

To Auron's utter amazement, he watched as the two strays quickly bolted out of the alley—tails between their legs. The Shepherd looked over at him then, slowly walking towards him. Auron let out a small yelp, covering his eyes.

"D-Don't hurt me!" he pleaded, shivering.

The Shepherd let out a snort. "Don't be stupid," she snapped. "I wouldn't go through all that trouble, just to hurt a little brat like you."

Auron blinked, and looked up at her. "I-I guess you're right," he nodded nervously. "W-Why did you save me though?"

The Shepherd had already turned to leave, and just stopped, looking back at him. "Bullies like that need to be put in their place," she said. "And I couldn't just watch a pathetic runt like you get thrown around like that."

Standing, Auron tilted his head. "W-Well, uh," he looked away, but then noticed the Shepherd leaving. "Wait! Miss! I never got your name!" he called after her.

"The name's Bindi," she answered. "Now get yourself home, kid. It's getting late."

With that, Auron watched Bindi continue her way down the street. Looking around, Auron suddenly realized he had no idea where he lived. Kanu and Caro had taken him to a different part of town, a part he had never been in before. Trembling, Auron realized he was lost. Staring at the path Bindi had taken, Auron quickly ran after his savior—unaware of what the future held for him.


End file.
